


Lost in paradise(on Wattpad too)

by LysTheDreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Holidays, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, tropical island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isolated from all the fame, all the paparazzi's camera, and from management for a summer. They get to know eachother truly, fall in love, and discover that friendship is more valuable than any anything in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Araura

Araura. A little island, what is the part of the Cook Islands . It’s a beautiful place, what offers a lot of fun and relaxation. On the island, are a lot of luxurious, private summer cottage, what are far from eachother, to ensure the privacy of the tourist. It has beautiful sandy beaches, tall palm trees, and fig trees. This is the place where the 1D boy gonna spend their summer, after a whole year of concerts, interviews, photoshoots and singins. They sat on the jeep what took them to the cottage where they will stay. They were amazed by their surroundings, it was like paradise on the Earth, and they will be here for three months.

„We are here boys.” said the guy from their management who had to escort them to here, and motioned them to get off of the car’s platform. As the boys noticed their accomodation, their jaws dropped, and they didn’t want to believe their eyes: the house was huge, with a beautiful pool and a big garden full of amazing flowers. The hot air tickled their skin, the sea’s sound was like a quiet lullaby for their tired soul, and the smell of the islad was like freedom.

„Lads, i think we died and went straight to heaven.”sighed Louis, placing his petite hand on his chest, but Liam interrupted him with a chuckle.

„Lou, don’t be so dramatic.” the other boys nodded with a smile, and the oldest boy made a pouty face, then turned away from the boys.

„Boo, you know we love you. And I especially love when you dramatic. It turns me on.” whispered in the smaller male’s neck Harry as he hugged his bandmate from behind, who whipped around with a glare, and pushed the curly boy’s arms off of his waist.

„Don’t try me, Styles. I came here for relaxing, not to be the target of your horniness.” growled the older boy at the Chesire lad, they stared in the other’s eyes, the blues was full of anger, and confusion, and the greens showed admiration, and challenge.

The last half year was like this: Harry tried to get in Louis pants, but he got annoyed and screamed at the curly boy to fuck off. But the younger never gave up, because he wanted the small boy for himself. the others didn’t know when did the friendship between Haz and Lou turned into this mess. But they didn’t wanted to put up with this during their vacation, so it has to come to a stop.

„Boys, behave. Don’t be like two immature little boys.” said the guy from the management sternly, and went towards the big house, stopping in the kitchen. The boys went after him, gazing at each detail of their accomodation, Niall felt like he won the lottery when he reached the kitchen: everything was made out of mahagoni, stood there a big island with six chairs, and on a big window the sun shined in. The amazement of the blonde boy was broken by a petite girl, who stepped into the kitchen. She was wet from the ocean’s water, the salty drops clinged on her short blonde hair, and wore nothing but a blue and brown stripped bikini top and a black shorts, in her hand was a big flowery surfboard.

„Oh, hello there, Sanaa. Boys, she will be your housekeeper. She can cook anything you want, she goes to shopping for you, clean the house, and wash your clothes. And…” a phone ring interrupted the man, and he got his phone quickly and answered it. While they listened to the man’s replys, all of the boys studied the petite female’s form: her delicate legs, round ass, curvy breast and her friendly face. She smiled at them with a confused expression, standing in the doorway, then she took a step towards the boys, but stopped inmediately when the old guy put down his phone.

„Sorry I have to head back to London now. See you guys at the end of the summer.” he rushed out of the house towards the jeep, and disappeared from their sight. The five boys stood there, didn’t know what to do, but then Liam stepped front and offered his hand to the blonde girl.

„Thanks for having us, I’m Liam Payne.” her confusion just grew seemingly with the tall brunettes introduction, and when she spoke up the boys were surprised.

„Perdón, No entiendo.” her words were soft and slow, she scratched the back of her neck, but a small smile tugged on her lips.

The boys stood there clueless, how would they speak to the girl if she didn’t speak their language, the management fucked up a part of their summer. The next they knew that Zayn stood in front of the girl, shaking her hand telling her his name in spanish and seemingly introducing the other four of them, then the girl answered something in her mother tongue.

„The thing is that she don’t speak english, but if you want anything just tell me and i translate it to her or you can just show off it to her.” said the raven boy looking at his confused bandmates, and sighed, because he didn’t wanted to be the translator for the rest of the summer.

They all stood there when a loud grumble interrupted their thoughts, and they all looked at Niall, with a smirk who just blushed a little, then they were surprised when the small blonde female spoke up:

„¿Tienes hambre?” her smile was bright like a sunny afternoon in August, and her eyes were a strange shade between green and blue just like the ocean, that surrounded the island. She didn’t wait for any reply from the irish boy, just went to the huge refrigerator and took a few ingredients, and then she took a big bowl out and started to make a meal for all the boys.

„Encender la radio, por favor.” the turquoise eyes were on the arabic boy, knowing he understands what she wants, a smile tugged on her lips, when the raven turned on the radio, and a familiar song started to play.

The boys laughed singing their song, Midnight memories along to the radio, when a high voice joined them with a perfect english accent. They all stared at the petite girl, who just rolled on the floor, laughing at their facial expression.

„You really believed that i can’t speak english?” she was in tears now, laughing histerically, then with a loud sigh she calmed herself down. „Anyway, I’m Sanaa, 19 years old, I love to make little pranks, sorry. And nice to meet you, I hope you’ll feel good here in Araura.”

The boys stared at him in disbelief, a girl just tricked them, but they liked the girls attitude so they pulled her in a bone crushing hug. They all thought: It will be an interesting summer.


	2. Hot Summer Rain

In the afternoon, the air was burning hot, even if the boys were in the water; they were swimming, playing volleyball, or just splashing eachother. Harry tried to seduce Louis, who just tried to runaway from his chaser with a loud laughter. He thought he won't ruin the others summer with arguing and hoped that Harry will stop his childish game sometime. " No, Liam don't you dare. I can't..." the not so manly scream interrupted the two boys chase,and they looked at the dripping wet Zayn and the laughing Liam. " You have 3 seconds to run. 1...2"  
Liam just giggled and caught Zayn when he threw himself on the muscular brunette. They fell into the hot sand, rolling around smiling and wrestling, but the ebony haired actually didn't have any chance in holding the taller boy down. "I won. What's my prize?" Liam's smile was geniue for the first time in weeks, he looked into the amber eyes with satisfaction. " A slap if you don't get off me soon."   
The younger boy chuckled, and leaned down to Zayn and licked it, the black haired boy shouted out in fake disgust and tried to wipe his face in the other boy's arm. "You're insufferable, i get why you don't have girlfriend."   
"You two are disgustingly cheesy. I hope you will realize how sappy couple could you make." said the blonde girl, as she came out of the house in a big, unbuttoned white shirt, a blue bikini top and a bottom.  
"Wow, what a view!" said Louis stopping in front of the female and checked her out playfully.  
"Don't get me wrong, but you are not my type,Tomlinson. Anyway I don't want a baby Tarzan for enemy." All of the boys laughed, Harry made a fake angry face, than he burst into a fit of giggles. "Anyways, I came out to ask you if you want some cocktails." The boy's eyes sparkled and they nodded. The small girl hurried back to the house to make the drinls for the boys, she went to the refridgerator to grab the alcoholic drinks and the fruit juices and when he put all the things on the mahagony table, she noticed a smirking Niall on her side and nearly screamed.  
"Don't scare me, pretty boy." sighed the little blonde girl, and she took out all the equipment, and started to make the first drink. "Can I stay?" asked the singer,now from behind the pixie girl, who blushed and stepped closer to the furniture in front of her. She tried to hide the stutter in her voice, caused by the boys closeness."Of course."   
They remained in silence as the girl poured the drinks into a shaker, when the boy asked a strange question." Why did you tricked us with the whole 'I can't speak English' thing?"   
"It was just a harmless prank." murmured the girl concentrating on her work, the blonde musician watched the cute face of the girl, trying to memorize it. She was definietly a confident girl,strong and carefree with a big love for life. He thought that he found a girl, who was perfect for him, he wanted her from the first moment.   
Sanaa finished the drinks and went out with the tray with the cocktails on it, and found the boys playing soccer. She put down the drinks on a table and joined the boys, they were shocked when she stole the ball.  
"Now, the drinks are there and you should decide what do you want for dinner." they shouted different kinds of food, and the girl looked a little confused by all of the sudden information.  
"Okay, shut up. Is pizza okay?" the boys nodded and the girl laughed at them. It was the moment when the rain started to pour down, the boys ran under the roof, but Sanaa stayed outside, the rain fall down on her, she jumped and spun around in the hot summer rain.  
"Are you afraid of a little water?" the blonde pixie girl run towards them and dragged Niall out to the rain to dance with her. They fooled around and watched as Harry picked up Louis in his arms, and hurried out with him out to the rain. The smaller boy laughed, snaked his arms around the curly boy's neck, inhaling his scent. Zayn and Liam just stood out to the rain and watched the others while the taller boy hugged the black haired from behind. It was like the life before all the fame,rumors and lies, they felt like they were lost in paradise.


	3. Night Time Games

At the evening all of the boys were laying in the living room doing literally nothing, while the girl was doing the dishes. Louis couldn't just lay there on the big sofa, and doing nothing, so he whined: " we should do something, I'm just dying from boredom."

"Then go and watch some TV or read, or even you could play something." shouted the girl from the kitchen, as he put away the glasses and the plates to their place. "Truth or dare, Spin the bottle, Never have i ever..." The boys all shouted a big yess, and asked the girl to play with them and bring some alcohol.

"I don't think we should drink, so keep it normal boys. Don't drink too much." said the girl with concern, but the boys silenced her with their cocky smile.

"Chill out, girl. It's just the warm up for truth or dare." laughed Harry, and the girl just nodded, because she thought that it will be their problem if they get shitfaced during the night.

"Okay, Sanaa, ladies first." said Zayn smirking, sitting closer to the others, who sat on the carpet in a circle, waiting for the small blonde. The girl came in with a bottle of vodka plus six glasses, and put it down in the middle of the circle.

"Let me think. Umm,never have i ever had sex on the beach. " she looked smug, as she watched as Harry, Louis, and Liam drank up their shots. "How naughty boys we have here."

The next was Louis"I will just keep it dirty, Never have i ever got a blowjob from the same sex." his eyes widened when Harry took another shot and blushed, than looked at his lap.

"Was it good at least?" asked th girl kindly, and placed her hand on the curly's, and her smile got bigger when he whispered a 'it would be better if an other boy gave it to me' and looked at Louis. The girl just whispered back a 'don't be too pushy with him'.

Zayn poured Harry a new round, and said: "Never have i had sex on the first date." He laughed as Niall drank his first shot vodka and smiled, and Louis just felt himself a little dizzy after the second drink, because he never been so good with alcohol like the others.

Niall was the next, and he said: "Never have i ever kissed someone of the same sex." For his big surprise the only who didn't lifted his glass was Zayn.

"Sanaa, share it with us." said Louis with a cheeky smile, and pushed the girl slightly, then the girl sighed. 

"It was with one of my classmates back in high school, she was curious just as me, and we kissed, then we laughed, she's my best friend since then." blushed slightly the girl, then she looked at Liam to say his statement.

"Never have i ever had sex with a virgin." said Liam, and laughed when Louis reached for his glass, just as Zayn, and the others laughed when the oldest boy made a face after he downed his shot. "Poor girls, they had their first sexual experiment with a wild macho, and a sassy drama queen."

"Fuck off, Leeyum." laughed at himself the black haired boy, then they turned to Harry.

"N-never have i ever caught one of my friends doing it." slurred Harry, with a goofy smile and watched as Louis and Liam drank their shots.

"Let's play now truth or dare" said the fully sober Niall who held his alcohol the best, of course he was Irish, and put an empty bottle in the middle of the circle. "But let's just play with dares, so everybody have to write two dares now, and we put our names in an another hat."

"I don't understand." said the girl, with confusion in her clouded eyes, as she looked at the blonde boy waiting for an explanation.

"You spin somebody and they pull a dare and a name to do it with." the singer boy smiled as he saw the girl nod, and gave her paper to write down her dares. When everybody was ready, Zayn grabbed the bottle and span it. The bottle stopped at Sanaa, when she pulled a dare and a name she laughed and put it in the circle to the boys to read, and she went out for a popsicle. The paper said she had to kiss Liam with ice cream-y lips, and they were tipsy enough to do such silly things as this even if they didn't really knew eachother. So she went back to the laughing boys with sticky lips and she sat down before Liam. "Sorry, it's a dare." And she smashed their lips together in a popsicle tasting kiss, but then she broke it fast, because she knew that Liam has someone better to kiss, but he has to realise it. The other boys nagged the brunette about the kiss, but he just ignored them with a slight blush, while Sanaa put back Liam's name into the hat, and grabbed the bottle and it stopped on Niall. As he pulled his task and the person, he blushed,and looked like a tomato, but laughed loudly. "Sorry,Blondie. It will be a little messy" and he grabbed the girls face, and gave her an open mouthed kiss,their lips moved in sync, the girl hugged him closer, deepening the kiss, sitting in the lap of the tall boy, then she let the boy go when she felt dizzy from the lack of air.

"Wow, it was even hot just to watch you two." said Harry with a smirk, the two blonde just smiled at eachother, then the girl winked at the singer. Niall got even more red but he continued the game and the next was Liam, who just shook his head at the dare. "Get up, Z. We have to change clothes here." Zayn got up and pulled off his shirt and threw it at the brunette, when they were in eachothers clothes they sat back and span the bottle. It landed on Louis, and his mouth hang open for a minute, but the shots gave him bravery to crawl to Liam, and started to kiss his inner thight what was just covered in Zayn's thin shorts. The others watched the scene with held back breaths, and they didn't even got surprised when the taller brunette gave out a shaky moan, because what Louis did was really arousing for their drunk minds. The oldest boy sat back up on his heels before Liam, and he looked very drunk with the silly smile spread on his face. The blonde girl pulled him back to his place and the game went on, the next was Harry, who was not as drunk as he looked like.

Harry grabbed two paperslice,but when he read them, his heart stopped for a second. This was his chance to seduce Louis in his bed, so he just went out to the fridge,leaving his papers in the circle.  
He got out a bottle of chocolate syrup from the fridge and walked back to his mates. Louis was watching him with misty blue eyes, waiting for him to do something about the dare. The curly boy pulled the small one closer, taking of his black t-shirt, and pouring on him some of the syrup. As the cold liquid touched the brunette's skin, he snapped out from his trance, and hissed from the feeling, then moaned when he felt Harry's tongue on his chest. The taller boy savoured every inch of the older boy's sensitive, milky skin, sucking hollow hickeys on the hot surface, holding the whimpering boy beneath him. Then Louis pulled him up for a deep kiss, biting on his lower lip to demand him to open his mouth to taste him. His drunk mind cleared a little, but he couldn't stop, this denied affection was eating him alive.

"Boys, get a room." said Niall with a shit eating grin, the attached two just got up not leaving eachothers mouth, and tried to make it up to Harry's room. "Okay, I think we should go to sleep too."

The other two boys nodded sleepy, and Liam just lifted up Zayn, who hold his arms out to the taller boy. The brunette hold closer to himself the now sleeping ebony boy in princess style, and stepped out from the livingroom, whispering a silent good night. The blonde girl looked at the singer boy opposite to her. They just looked at eachother till they heard the slam of the other two boy's room door. Then they moved simultaneously, smashed their lips together in a teeth clashing kiss, when they pulled away they smiled, and they said almost at once: "Friends with benefits?"


	4. It was like a time bomb set into motion....

The dawn was cool, the wind brought the salty smell of the ocean to the blonde girl, waking her up with the familiar scent. Beneath her she felt a faint breath on her shoulder, she smiled at the memory of the sleepy blond who cuddled up to her without a question last night. The small girl just placed a small peck on his cheek and went to the kitchen for breakfast, but there she met with a teary Curly.  
"What's the matter, honey?" the skinny arms hugged close the slightly shaking boy, trying to soothe his sobs. The boys sentences were a mess, the girl didn't understand anything just one word: Louis.  
"Calm down, big boy. And tell me what's up with the drama queen?"  
" A-after we went up to my room, he started to undress me, and we.. we did it." he sobbed harder into his hands, hiding his face from the world.

"But I thought you wanted this with him." the confused girl kneeled down before the crying giant, and embraced him to her chest.

"But when we woke up, he got mad, he told me that I literally raped him, and he is grossed out of me, and he left." choked a bit the curly boy, and started to tear up again, but the small girl just lead him back to his bed through the maze of the dropped clothes. The blonde just pulled up the cover on Harry's body and woke up to leave.

"Don't go, please." the plea was heavy with sadness and fear of being alone, so Sanaa just nudged at the british boy's side to make room for her, then the tall boy just put his head in the girl's lap who automatically put her hand in his curls.

 

"What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out, You've got my head spinning, no kidding,I can't iyou down,What's going on in that beautiful mind, I'm on your magical mystery ride..." sang the girl in a hushed tone, trying to get the boy to sleep, because it was too early to be up for the singer. When several minutes later she felt the curly boy's head getting heavier she knew he had fallen asleep. She tiptoed out of the room, looking back at the giant, whispering a small 'sweet dreams', and she went to the kitchen to make some light breakfast, for the boys.

"Hey, kitchen fairy." came into the kitchen Niall, stealing a toast from the table and he watched as the girl made food. "You know you're my favorite person right now."

The girl turned to look at the boy behind her, with a questioning look on her face. "what?"

"You made food, I could cuddle with you at night, and you are nice. You are my favourite."

"Good to know." said the girl with a skight smile and turned back to the breakfast making. She sensed the boy's surprise that she didn't went full fangirl on him, and turned to him again, but this time the boy was right in front of her. "You're something else. I like it."

The girl just blinked, as the boy left the kitchen smiling.

What a crazy morning.


End file.
